


A Father's Love For His Daughter

by katiesmindpalace1991



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst, Dad Tom Hiddleston, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is a widower, single father of a three year old girl named Brianne. He is packing their bags for their trip on the train home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Love For His Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: you might need tissues. I’ve never done angst well but I felt like this is something that I needed to type.
> 
> imagine reference: (http://cassielang.co.vu/post/41064987465/getting-ready-to-go-part-1-x)

Tom had brought his and his daughter’s things into the living room so they could work on packing together. Well he was going to be doing the packing while Brianne sat playing near him.

“Daddy you made a mess.” Brianne said with a giggle.

“I know darling but I have to get our suitcases ready for tomorrow. We are going on the train remember?” he told her gently.

Being only three years old she had to be reminded of these things. They had been on location of the film he’s been doing for a few months now and they were going to be going home the next day.

“Why twain?” she asks him and he chuckles as he hears her still struggling with R-sounds.

“Well I know you miss nana and I know for a fact that she wants to hug you lots and kiss your cheeks.” She runs to him, hugs him and sits next to her. Giggling while she does all three.

That was the most precious sound to his ears and he always thrives to hear it. It had been a rough nine months since his wife, Alice died in a car accident. He had stayed home with Brianne when he got the call the officer informed him that she had died on impact and that the driver who struck her was also dead.

The next few weeks he was in overwhelming grief and his mother lived with them for that time. He wanted to just stay in bed but he had to do the best for his little girl.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his daughter sniffling.

“What is it sweetie. Tell daddy what’s wrong?”

“I want mommy.”

He hugs his crying daughter to his chest. “I know I want your mommy too. But remember what I told you about her being an angel and watching over us?”

“Yeah.” she said softly.

“Well listen to daddy and remember that daddy will never leave you. And I also want you to know that your mother didn’t want to leave us. A bad thing happened because someone was being naughty.”

“Ohh is he on time-out like I do when I’m naughty?”

“No.” He told her sadly. The man who had changed his life and the life of their daughter was also gone.

“Daddy can we watch Frozen after we finish packing?”

Tom chuckles his daughter was obsessed with that particular Disney film. They always compromised Frozen or other Disney princess films for his favorite Disney films when he grew up, like The Jungle Book or Peter Pan.

“Yes. And then you have to go bed so you’re not cranky on the train.”

“Ok.” she said with little-to-no argument. But he knew that she would forget about it when it was actually time for bed.

The next day she was sitting on his lap holding onto her stuffed bunny that Alice had given her on her second birthday. Rupert never left her side except for bath and dinner time. He had a stack of books on the tray table. She loved Dr. Seuss and as he opened and started to read The Cat in the Hat to her he cherished the small giggles that came out of her and the smile as she imagined all of the things that the Cat was doing.

When they got home he put the key into the lock and breathes a sigh of relief at knowing that he and his daughter were going to be in this house until he got another job and he was okay with that. He needed this time to spend with his daughter. She needed him to be her rock and he was happy to do that for the rest of his life if he needed to.

“I love you daddy.” she said with her arms still around his neck.

“I love you too, Brianne.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment or kudo if you want to.


End file.
